The Dark Prince of Nohr
by Blonde Panther
Summary: FE14, Birthright; spoilers for Chapter 26. Having reached Castle Krakenburg and fought their way by Iago and Hans, Kamui and her siblings face the final adversary on their way to King Garon.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem: Fates_ and all related concepts and characters belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. **  
Characters and Pairings:** Female Corrin/Xander, Ryoma, Takumi, Azura. **  
Warnings:** Spoilers for Birthright Route, Chapter 26; Major Character Death. **  
 _Author's Comments:_** _BP still sucks at titlesssss! Anyway, I cleared_ Fire Emblem: Fates _(_ Birthright, Conquest, _and_ Revelation _) a while back but the fic ideas didn't start pouring in until a little while ago. I plan to churn out slightly more original material as time passes, but I wanted to beat my happily trolling boyfriend to the punch and provide my own take on the most heartbreaking scene in the Birthright route, especially since I love this man far more than I should and I ship this pairing way too hard._

* * *

 **The Dark Prince of Nohr**

Crown Prince Xander of Nohr was one of, if not the, finest warrior King Garon had at his disposal. Although very human in his interaction with his siblings, and always honourable, when in battle he could disregard all his humanity and fight without hesitation, command without question, kill without remorse. Even now, as he turned towards Kamui and pointed the hotly burning tip of Siegfried at her throat, all she could think of was of the striking figure he cut. He had always been gorgeous, and she had always been well aware of it, even before she had learnt they weren't related. But it was now, with his blonde curls aglow in the torchlight, his masculine jaw firmly set and his brow furrowed deeply, that he truly took her breath away.

"Xander," she gasped, realising Siegfried was still on her throat and he could kill her with a contemptuous flick of his wrist. His name rolled off her tongue easily despite the long time they hadn't seen each other. If only he knew, she thought. If only he knew how many times she had cried into her pillow at night, begging out loud for him to see reason and leave King Garon's side. If only he could have heard how often she had woken coated in cold sweat, screaming his name. Looking at either her shaking hands in relief that his blood wasn't on them, or her chest and neck to assure herself she was the one still alive. Now, she swallowed, feeling her throat move against the hot steel of his divine blade. "Xander," she said again.

For a split second, she swore she could see his eyes soften. But it was just for that one second. "Corrin," he returned her implied greeting. However, her Nohrian name had barely left his lips before he shook his head. "No... you go by Kamui now, don't you?" She didn't dare nod to confirm it. "The name your mother gave you when you were born..." Again, she thought she saw the hardness flickering out of his eyes for a moment. But what replaced it? Pity? Sorrow? Regret? She couldn't tell, it returned too soon.

"Yes," she heard Takumi say behind her, his voice harsh and angry. A second later, she felt a brief gust of wind as undoubtedly the Fujin Yumi's bowstring and arrow surged to life. "Her _real_ name." She didn't have to look behind her to know her younger brother had raised his weapon to point the magical arrow at Xander. "Now lower your sword, before I put an arrow in you."

Xander looked over her shoulder at the sniper, looking as if he was about to speak, but Kamui beat him to it. She raised her left arm, holding her empty hand out to her side. "Takumi," she said. "Don't. By the time your shot reaches him, my throat will be long cut." She still didn't look at anything but the gorgeous, dangerous man she had called her brother all those years. "Swordplay is second nature to him... it would be little more than a reflex." Even as she spoke, it was as though her mind didn't register the danger she was in. Sure, Xander _could_ kill her with minimal effort... but she didn't feel like he _would_. That wasn't in his nature. She was in no position to defend herself- and he would never kill a defenceless enemy, even if she were a traitor to Nohr and his family.

Takumi clucked his tongue in annoyance, but Xander didn't take his eyes off of him, so Kamui assumed he hadn't lowered the Fujin Yumi. "Brother," she heard behind her, Ryoma's unmistakable deep voice easily recognisable, "Lower your bow."

"I will not let some Nohrian dog harm Kamui-"

"That is an order, Takumi. _Lower your bow._ "

'Tch'ing in frustration, Takumi must have done as Ryoma had said. With another breeze ruffling her short, white hair, Kamui felt the divine bow's magic disappearing. She sighed in relief as she felt Siegfried yielding the barest fraction of an inch, Xander redirecting his attention back towards her. To her surprise, he walked towards her, lowering Siegfried altogether and carefully touching his free hand to her hair. "You cut your hair," he said, much to her surprise. His touch was so gentle, and yet she felt it burning hotter than the tip of his blade had. The disappointment in his voice stung her deep.

He held her gaze, and Kamui slowly and lightly shook her head. "I had to," she said. "My long hair... it was a symbol of my imprisonment in Nohr. I couldn't keep it."

"Your... imprisonment." Xander's eyes narrowed and for a moment, his fingers flexed, twisting her hair and making her wince. "Where did we go wrong, Little Princess? We've always treated you well, have we not?" It was true. Although she had never been allowed to leave the Northern Fortress, and Garon had been cold towards her, Xander... and Leo, Camilla, and Elise... they had always been good to her. They had treated her as their true sibling, even though Xander if no one else had to have known the truth. "Why did you choose to leave us?"

"I never wanted to betray you," she said, shutting her eyes as she could no longer bear to look into his. "B-but Father... King Garon... What he's doing is wrong, Xander. Because of him, hundreds, maybe thousands, of innocent Hoshidans _and_ Nohrians have already died, and countless more have been ruined." Xander didn't reply, so she opened her eyes, looking at him once more, and put her hand on his gauntlet. "You must see that too, Xander! You're no fool, and you're no monster- please, join us! It's not too late yet-"

He drew his arm back, as if her hand on his was acutely painful for him, and took a few steps back before brandishing his weapon once more. "It is," he simply stated. "It was too late the moment you decided to betray Nohr. I have respected, and will continue to respect, your decision, Princess Kamui of Hoshido. I expect you to bear its consequences with that grace of yours. Draw your sword."

Fujin Yumi surged to life behind her again, and this time she heard the unmistakable crackling of Raijinto being removed from its sheath, as well. Still, as hard as it had to be, especially for Takumi and Hinoka, her siblings stayed behind her, not yet intruding on what would be a duel between Kamui and Xander. Trembling, Kamui raised her Yato. "There is no other way, is there?"

"I will give you the honourable death you deserve," Xander said, "But that is the only courtesy I can extend to you." Kamui swallowed, her jaw setting much like his own and her head nodding as if of its own accord. She'd known this day would come; right now, Xander was not her brother, but the Crown Prince of Nohr and the last man to stand between her army and King Garon. She had to set aside all affection she felt for him and bring him down herself.

Siegfried and Yato clashed. Once. Twice. Three times. By the fourth blow, Kamui had to inch backwards, already gasping for air. Xander was so inhumanly strong. Leo had been right; their oldest brother had always held back when they had sparred. She was barely any match for him- he drove her further and further back, her arms buckling under the strain. Finally, Siegfried came down under an angle Kamui knew meant trouble, but she was too slow to parry. Siegfried cut open her hand, sending the Yato flying far out of her reach. The blade's fire immediately cauterized the wound, but she still cringed in pain, grasping her injured hand and gasping for air.

"You've grown," Xander said, the first thing he had said to her since the beginning of their duel. "Just… not enough." She looked up at him, keeping her jaws clenched. She knew there was no point in pleading for him to see reason again. She had lost, plain and simple- at least, when it came to swordplay. Tears stinging in her eyes, she dislodged her uninjured hand from her wound and reached down towards her waist.

Xander saw it and swung Siegfried low and accurately, dislodging the chain she used to keep her Dragonstone attached to her belt and sending it skidding over the ground, out of her reach. She felt the colour drain from her face. It was over. No sword, no Dragonstone. She wouldn't even know how to transform without it, and even if she did, would it be worth it to fell one dangerous adversary only to create a new one for her family?

Xander knew it, too. But there was no triumphant grin on his face or pride in his eyes. "Forgive me, Kamui," he said. "I'll make it quick." She shut her eyes, waiting for her death. Ryoma and the others clamoured behind her, several sets of boots audible on the palace floor as they rushed over to save her. Over it all, she heard Siegfried cutting the air as Xander swung it up and over his shoulder for a decisive blow.

It never came. Instead, Kamui heard the last thing she had ever wanted to hear. A blood-curdling, ear-shattering, high-pitched scream that could only be from…

"Elise!"

The cry came from both her mouth and Xander's at the same time, as Kamui's eyes flew open. They both ran to where their little sister had fallen, blood pouring from a deep gash in her side. Xander threw away Siegfried before landing on his knees beside her, scooping her up before Kamui could touch her. Her mind raced. What had happened? Who had allowed Elise to run out and intercept the blow meant for her?! She could only watch uselessly as Xander cradled his dying sister, her words too muffled by the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears to make them out.

Elise's hand fell.

She was gone.

Kamui finally found her voice back, although it was tiny and quiet compared to her usual sound. "Xander," she said, hoping to get the attention of the man still cradling his little sister and staring at her. "Xander… Please." That word broke his stupor. He left Elise on the ground and stood up, but couldn't tear his eyes from her. When he finally turned his head to look at Kamui, she swore she could see a tear staining his face. It was surreal… she couldn't remember ever having seen Xander cry before in her life. It was just not something he did. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I don't know what to…"

"We finish this." With those words, Xander returned to where his sword lay and picked it up. Ryoma and the others had to be too stunned to act, for no one stopped him.

Kamui was first to recover from the shock. "Xander, please! Would you have Elise's death be in vain!?" She screamed when a plume of Siegfried's power flew by her ear, missing her by a hair and instead impacting the far wall behind her. A warning, she knew. Her eyes flitted around the room, looking for either Yato or her Dragonstone, when she felt the latter being shoved into her hand.

"I'm sorry, Kamui," Azura said, wrapping the white-haired girl's fingers around the Dragonstone. "But I'm afraid he's beyond reason. He… won't listen, no matter what."

"I know," she said, bracing herself and stepping forward, the stone cradled in both hands. "I'm sorry, Xander. I never wanted it to come to this." With those words, she tapped into the power stored in the stone, initiating her transformation. Xander gave her the time to settle into her scales and unfurl her wings, getting comfortable on four claws. Once he saw the confidence in her movements, however, he took it to mean she was ready to continue their duel and attacked her.

Fortunately, her skin in this form was much more resilient than that of her human body. Siegfried connected to her but left little more than a small, stinging cut, and Xander's close proximity to her gave her a chance to thrash her head out in pain, catching him on her horns and throwing him away from her. She didn't feel any resistance, so at least she hadn't impaled him on one. While that meant he could land, get back to his feet, and resume his assault, it also meant she hadn't killed him yet.

Beyond reason or not, she dearly hoped she wouldn't have to kill him. Just best him… beat him into submission, force him to listen. She didn't wait to hear him land, instead leaping forward immediately and crashing a front claw into him. She felt it clash with Siegfried and jerked it back before Xander could try to slice it off. Even with her natural armour, the divine blade still hurt, and would inflict very real injuries on her. To make matters worse, with her improved, draconic senses, Kamui could smell Xander's rage. It didn't feel directed at her, but it still lent him immense strength with which to swing Siegfried. Yes, she thought as she twisted her body to lash him in the chest with her tail, best not to allow it to make contact again.

He grunted, caught off-guard by the raw strength she had in such a nimble and narrow limb, but recovered quickly. She swished it out of his reach quickly enough that he couldn't grab or attack it, ducked her head under another shockwave of Siegfried's fire, and leapt forwards once more, crashing both claws into Xander's chest and shoving him back. She swore mentally, impressed by her former brother's sheer strength. Anyone else would have been pushed to the ground and crushed by her bulk, but he had simply deflected one of her claws and allowed the other to push him back.

His greaves made a distinct noise on the marble floor as he changed position, preventing her from trapping him between herself and a wall. Frustrated, Kamui growled, swishing her tail behind her in thought. She had to end this, and fast. She could only maintain this form for so long without losing control. She knew that when she reverted, the fight would be over, and Xander would cut her down. Before that happened, she had to get through to him.

When his steps ceased, she ran towards where she smelled his scent the strongest. Once again, she leapt- but this time, she didn't land her claws in Xander's chest. This time, she swiped only one, landing it in his face and catching him by surprise. His surprise at her unexpected choice of attack swayed Xander's mental and physical balance for a split second. The old Kamui would never have had the speed to capitalize on it. But the current Kamui did, and used it to pounce on him and push him to the ground, front claws grabbing onto his shoulders and pressing him to the marble floor hard. She pushed a little harder on his right arm than she was comfortable with, on the verge of crushing his shoulder joint, to prevent him from raising Siegfried again- she didn't know if he'd dropped it during their battle, and she suspected he still held it in his iron grip.

She lowered her head towards him, roaring at the only volume she could produce with her draconic vocal cords. "ENOUGH! This is over! I will not let you carry on like this!"

To her surprise, he relaxed under her grip, and over her own laboured breathing she could hear his voice. "So this is the power of Hoshido's dragon princess," he said, oddly calm for a man who was pinned to the ground by a dragon. "Very well… I yield." Siegfried clattered loudly on the ground, followed by amazed gasps from the Hoshidans. Kamui relaxed her grip on his shoulders, before letting go, leaning back, and reverting to her normal form.

It wasn't until she opened her eyes, adjusting to having her sense of sight back, and saw him that she realized how hard she had struck him. He was breathing hard, feeling the effects from her headbutt and her tail in his chest, and bled from where she had hit his face and grabbed his shoulders. She even saw blood seeping between his armour where her tail had impacted him. Had she really lashed out that hard?

"You finally stopped holding back," he breathed, gathering his remaining strength to sit up. "That's all I ever wanted to teach you…" He hung his head, refusing to look up at her. "I know when I am bested. I only ask that you don't draw this out." Kamui reeled. _He was offering her his neck._ He fully expected, and wanted, her to execute him then and there. Such was the price of failure in Nohr…

But Kamui wouldn't have it. Instead of bringing Yato down upon his neck, she reached for the short, wooden rod that hung from the back of her armour. "Kamui," she heard Ryoma say, "What are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder, but didn't answer him, instead taking the rod to hand and kneeling next to Xander and putting a hand over his armour where she estimated his injuries would be. "Have you lost your mind?!" Quick footsteps were followed by an insistent tug on her shoulder, dragging her to her feet. "Do you want this to start all over?" Ryoma asked, the shock, confusion, and anger on his face mirrored on Takumi's and Hinoka's. "Why would you _heal_ him?!"

Kamui jerked her shoulder away from him, getting out of his grip. "He knows when he's lost," she pointed out, turning around to resume her activities. "I beat him in single combat. By Nohrian law, his life is now mine to do with as I please." She paused, concentrating as she closed up the nasty gash her tail had left. "I will not see it wasted on Yato."

"This is nonsense," she heard Takumi say, and she felt Fujin Yumi's power once more. "I'm ending this."

Without thinking twice, she dropped her rod, the wood clattering on the floor, and stood up, putting herself between Takumi and Xander. "STOP!" she shouted, startling all five of her siblings. "Elise's already died today! Can we please, _please_ avoid any more senseless bloodshed?!" She took her Dragonstone, holding it in front of her so her siblings could see it. "If you want to execute him, you'll have to go through me, Takumi. Please don't make me use this. I… I can't lose anyone else today… Please."

"You would have me live as a traitor to Nohr, then." She turned when she heard Xander speak. Her rod had done its work, allowing him to stand up on his own strength.

"No," she said, determined. "I would have you live as the crown prince, and later king, of a Nohr freed from King Garon's tyrannical fist." She turned to him fully, looking him over. He'd recovered quickly from his defeat. Siegfried was out of his reach, but he had calmly crossed his arms as if they had not just been at each other's throats. His stance was dignified, his face calm- if disconcerted. "I will not force you to fight him yourself," she continued. "I only ask that you help us fight off his lackeys. The likes of Hans and Iago… surely, you knew they were a blemish on Nohr." Taking a deep breath, she held her hand out to him. "I would have you live as my dear older brother, Xander. Please. Will you help us save Nohr?"

He shut his eyes, sighing. "When you put it like that, I would be a traitor for _not_ accepting your offer. Besides, it is as you said- my life belongs to you, now." When he opened his eyes to look at her, he smiled faintly. "You always had something about you, Kamui. I would gladly join you." He took her hand, to which Kamui responded by pulling herself towards him and embracing him tightly.

"Thank you," she said, "Thank you so much, Xander. I don't know what I'd… _Thank you…_ "

He shook his head, returning her embrace. "Thank _you,_ " he only said, not clarifying. He didn't need to. As Crown Prince of Nohr, he'd had no choice but to fight her. Now that he was effectively her prisoner, he could do what he really wanted to- believe in her. At least, Kamui hoped that was it, and that he wasn't tricking her. But she had faith in him. Trickery and falsehoods were Iago's weapons, not Xander's.

"Ryoma," she said, turning her head to look at the samurai but not breaking their embrace. "Please, bring us his sword." Ryoma shook his head in disbelief, but started to walk over to where Siegfried lay.

And then, suddenly everything happened very quickly. The air rapidly filled up with thick, oppressive magical pressure, which unloaded even more quickly in a single, immense fire-based spell that centred on Xander and Kamui. Kamui shrieked, flames licking her face, but it was Xander who took the brunt of the ambush, his embrace protecting her. His roar of pain drowned out everything else, and Kamui could only watch as the magic drained from the air, the spell dying away, and Xander sunk to his knees, his entire being wracked with pain. It had to be- it was the only explanation for the fact she could plainly see it on his face. He was never this easy to read. "No!" she screamed, scrambling to catch him and support him even as Ryoma and the others ran over to her to ensure she was unharmed, "No, no, no! Xander!"

He was too heavy, and she fell to her knees with him. "Sakura, please! Please! Save him!" Magic was the only thing that had ever been able to lay Xander low- that was why he always went on the offensive when sparring with Leo, and why Camilla always carried a tome when she'd sparred with him. His armour was useless against it, and his own magical power wasn't enough to protect him either. While Ryoma, Takumi, and Hinoka protested, Sakura didn't hesitate a single second before raising her rod above her head and pouring magic through it into Xander.

As she did so, however, Kamui felt his hand on her shoulder. "Are you…" he managed to get out, "alright?" She nodded wordlessly, gesturing to Sakura that she had to hurry up. Hoshido's youngest princess lowered her rod, however. She already knew what Kamui wanted to deny. "Good… Don't… hold anything back… okay? Promise me…" His voice broke and his eyes scraped shut before Kamui could say anything, and she clutched him to her chest, her heart pounding hard enough for both of them even as his stopped beating.

The scream that came out of her mouth was neither human nor draconic, sounding like something in between the two, giving a voice to her immense grief and anger. Her siblings stepped back, Ryoma still holding Raijinto and Takumi notching a new magical arrow while Hinoka gripped her naginata more tightly. Kamui raised her head, blinking away tears to see their attacker- Xander's murderer.

The man that stood in the doorway to the throne room, one hand outstretched after casting his spell and the other holding an axe as big as himself, was easily recognizable even through her remaining tears. Black armour, his black, stoat-fur-lined mantle, and that ashen skin and white hair were unmistakable.

"Your Majesty," Kamui said, still clutching Xander to her. "You… did you…"

King Garon did not speak, only narrowing his eyes and flexing his fingers. Kamui felt the magic gathering in the air once more, but Takumi was faster, letting fly his magical arrow and forcing Garon to abandon his spell so he could avoid it.

Kamui finally moved herself to let go of Xander's lifeless body, standing up on shaking legs. "W-why?! He lived and breathed for you… And you…"

"He was a more than capable pawn," Garon agreed. The words sent fire flooding Kamui's veins in anger. "Until he decided to turn his coat. He outlived his use."

"A pawn?" Kamui repeated, tears filling her eyes again. "A capable _pawn_ who outlived his _use?_ " She shook with rage, her knuckles gripping Yato so hard they were as white as her hair. "Is that… is that all he was to you? A PAWN!?" She didn't wait for a reply. How could she? She had barely finished speaking when her feet launched her from her place by Xander's body and sent her flying towards Garon, Yato raised and ready to strike.

The king of Nohr was a warrior to be met, his axe as dangerous as the magic he couldn't use in the heat of battle. This was true. But Kamui was no longer a pushover, either; she'd proved that when she'd beaten Xander. And with Ryoma, Takumi, and Hinoka fighting at her side, and Sakura's staves protecting and supporting them, she was confident that King Garon would pay. It was the least she could do for Elise and for Xander.


End file.
